Moon Girls and Kitty Cats
by Phosphoricducks
Summary: Fang, Luna, and Dante all find themselves in a strange adventure to capture an ancient relic that has been searched for 100 years. Can they find the artifact, and actually make it out of the Kumungu Jungle alive? Yeah, probably not. ((M just to be safe. And stop sending me hate mail. I have permission from HoneyBadgerDC, and I've talked to him throughout the whole story. Enjoy!))
1. Chapter 1

((Hello! This is my third fanfiction, and I promise to actually update this one, unlike my other two. This is a small spinoff series, using characters from HoneyBadgerDC's series. Fang, Luna, and any other characters I use that belongs to him are fully his. kthxbai))

"Fang, why are we standing outside of Ahri's dormitory?" A small girl asked. Her name was Luna, the daughter of Diana. She wore a white blouse and beige shorts that reached down to her knees. If anybody was to actually look at Luna while she wore this, you could clearly see her bra behind the thin blouse. However, she is just too oblivious to notice this, and her friend is too much of a boy to tell her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a light blue scrunchie holding up her light gray hair.

"Because this is where Dante lives," a feline creature responded with. His name is Fang, the son of Rengar and Vi. Fang dons a tiger-like fur, with black and white stripes covering his fur. His hair, unlike his father's, was not placed into dreadlocks, but instead were simply left to hang like a mane on a lion. He didn't wear much, being and animal and all. He did wear shorts however, just so he wouldn't be too different from the rest of the group. Fang looked at Luna after knocking at the door again, "Have any jokes?"

Luna smiles quickly. Everybody tells her that her jokes are the best, and she clearly got her humorous personality from her mother, "Okay... Got one! What's gigantic, wonderful, and full of holes?"

Fang thought for a moment, knowing that the answer was going to be the Moon anyways, "Swiss cheese?"

The moon girl shook her head, "The Moon!" She announced, gigging like a schoolgirl. Luna blew a strand of gray hair from her face, and knocked on the door again.

-Meanwhile, inside-

Dante sighed, curling back into a ball underneath the blankets on his bed. He was hoping that Ahri would answer the door, not wanting to get up from his little nest.

On another bed beside Dante's own, The Nine Tailed Fox sat, painting her toenails elegantly, "Dante, your little friends are here," she announced, her tails poking at the lump underneath the blanket.

Dante groaned, throwing the blanket off his body. He wore a white tee-shirt, his hair black and usual. He got up slowly, revealing his blue jeans, "Ahri, are you going somewhere?" Dante asked, putting his shoes on his feet.

"Mmm, I don't think so, why do you ask?" Ahri responded with, flicking her tails around her, slapping at the teenagers nose every so often.

Dante said, slapping the tails away like flies, "Because you're all dressed up and your painting your toenails," he said, standing up.

"Can I a girl look nice for herself?" she said, looking towards Dante. She sat on the end of the bed, facing him. She wore her regular clothing, an almost skin tight dress and her hair done up in her braid. She opened her legs a bit, revealing her pink panties.

Dante sighed, and look at Ahri in the face, "Stop that. That's technically illegal," he warned her, before walking towards the door.

"Come on, Dante! You can't deny me forever!"

"Yes I can," he said, before leaving the apartment building.

Fang and Dante looked at eachother. Fang had a grin on his face, and started talking, his fangs showing every time he spoke, "Did you bang her?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you think the answer is, Fang?" Dante asked, sighing at him.

Luna kept staring at the moon, the moonlight shining down on her like a blessing. This 'blessing', however, only revealed her brown bra beneath her blouse.

"Luna, you know that you should always wear a bra that's a lighter color than your shirt right?" Dante asked, poking at the moon-crazed girl.

"Huh? Why?" the girl asked, looking down from the moon.

"I can see your bra. Didn't anybody tell you that they could see through your blouse?" Dante asked, looking at Luna. Surely Diana would've told her.

"Fang said I looked fine though," she responded with, looking innocently at the man-beast.

Fang grinned at Dante, but he only shot back a angered look.

"You're a horndog, Fang. Now come on, what are we doing so late?" the boy asked, his glance switching from the girl and the cat-man.

Fang looked at Dante, shrugging, "We planned on going through files in the Grand Library and shuffle through everybody's personal information,"

Luna looked at Fang, almost mortified at the idea, "You said we were going to go look at the moon!" she said quietly, her lower lip shaking at Fang, "I even brought my moon watching glasses!"

Fang and Dante both looked at Luna, who was still on the verge of tears.

Dante spoke first, while Fang was trying to hold in his laughter, "We can look at the moon too, we just need to..."

Fang spoke up, "We need to find out private information about people we don't know and probably never will know,"

Luna's lip stopped, and she had a sudden look of cheerfulness, "Oh, okay!" she happily responded with, and began her journey to the library.

Fang and Dante looked at Luna, both confused, "How the hell can somebody be so.." Dante began, not knowing the world he was looking for.

"Oblivious?"

"Not exactly the word I wanted, but she's oblivious as fuck," Dante said, agreeing with his feline friend. He began to follow behind Luna, and Fang took behind him quickly.

When the trio arrived at the library, Luna sighed sadly, "Oh... The Library is closed..." she announced sadly. She turned around, her ponytail swaying with her movement. She expected to see the two behind her, both equally upset, but instead the were already breaking into the library through a window.

Fang looked back at Luna, and barked out at her, "Hey! Moonie! You coming?"

Luna ran towards the two, and began to crawl into the window behind them.

The entire library was empty, and the lights were off except for one corner. The library was gargantuan, and multiple floors of bookcases surrounded the entirety of the building. The service desk was home to nobody, since it was so late that the library was even closed. The only people here was Dante, Fang, Luna, and whoever was lurking at the illuminated corner.

Luna held her hands around her lips, trying to yell loudly, "Hey! The library is closed! You're not supposed to be here!"

Fang and Dante both looked at Luna.

"Luna, what the hell? Shuttup!" Fang whispered, pulling her behind a bookcase.

Luna looked at Fang, confused, "But she's breaking into a building! She should be punished!"

Dante facepalmed, "Luna, where are we?"

"The Library."

"And when did the Library close for the night?"

"Two hours ago."

"And how did we get into the Library?"

"We broke in- Oh..." Luna said, finally putting two and two together.

Fang and Dante both sighed, and Dante peeked his head around the corner. He saw a middle-aged girl reading a book in a corner, sitting down around her own fort of very large books, a wand illuminating her small nest.

Fang pushed Dante towards the ground, and crawled on top of him, peeking his head out of the side as well.

Lastly, Luna used her mischievous and cunning sneakyness, walking out into plain sight to look at the girl.

Fang growled, pulling Luna back into the crevice they were hiding in, getting a confused look from the moon girl again, "Luna, you idiot, why did you just walk out there?"

"I saw that you got on top of Dante and I didn't want to ruin you two's moment," she said plainly, holding a straight face.

"Our moment?" Fang asked, looking down to realize that he was laying on top of his best friend, and if somebody saw this, it could look very different to what it really was, "Oh.." Fang said, rolling off of his friend.

Dante sighed, "Anyways, that's Lux out there, and she used to take care of me and Fang when we were younger and didn't break into libraries, so she'll be fine. Plus, she broke into it too."

Luna nodded, and began to walk out again, but was stopped once more by Fang, "That doesn't mean we should just go waltz out and say hi to her," Fang said plainly, looking around the perimeter of the building.

"Then how should we proceed?" Luna asked, sitting down beside Fang and Dante.

Dante thought for a moment, "First, we're going to need a distraction. Fang, start meowing like a cat, and me and Luna will run across the room to the filing cabinets.

Fang growled at the thought, "Why am I the one meowing?"

Luna giggled at Fang, "Because you're a cute little kitty cat!" She explained, scratching at the beasts ear.

Fang swiped his right paw at the girl, throwing her hand away from his head, "I am not a cute little cat, I am a fierce defender," he said to the girl.

"Yeah, a defender of your own litter box!" Luna joked, high fiveing Dante. They both laughed. Fang didn't sadly. He couldn't find the humor in it.

Dante looked over towards Fang, "Seriously, though. We need you to distract her."

Fang grumbled at the idea, but eventually played along. He shoved the two into the darkness of the library, and began to echo out series of deep growls.

Dante and Luna followed around the tables, slowly crawling to where they believe the files were kept.

Meanwhile, a middle aged woman sat in the corner, reading a book labeled, 'How To Find a Man'. The girl looked up instantly at the growling and grabbed her baton, shining it towards the darkness.

After a few minutes of scanning the room, she nervously put the light back down and continued reading. Luna and Dante let out a breath of air, happy that they weren't caught.

Within a few minutes, Luna and Dante both heard something that almost gave off their position. A sharp sound echoed through the library, coming from Fang. It sounded like a cat in heat, begging for a mate to just do it's business.

"Did he really just meow..." Dante asked.

"That's what you told him to do, isn't it?" the Moon girl responded with, knocking into a metal object, "Ow!" she said, rubbing her head vigorously.

"I think we've found the filing cabinet," Dante said. He stood up, fumbling at the handle. After trying to pull into the wall, he pulled the cabinet out, grabbing as many files as he could before crawling back Fang.

While this all went down, Lux was nervously looking into the darkness, confused as to what was out there, "I-I have magic, and I'm not afraid to use it!" she yelled, waving her baton around her as if she was trying to scare a cougar from a fire.

While, if humorous, was kinda true.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna and Dante both returned to their feline friend.

"You have a cute meow, Fang," Dante said, giggling with Luna.

"Shuttup, let's go back to your place," Fang grumbled, crawling towards the window they crawled in from.


	2. Chapter 2

-Moar notes from me. Since I've gotten three messages that I am a: Horrible human being for stealing HoneyBadger's characters, my story is going to be taken down for stealing ideas, and that I am a lonely piece of trash, let me try saying this again. The only original character in this story is Dante.  
Everybody else is owned by either Riot Games, HoneyBadgerDC, or just a random name I thought of. Also, not everything is 100% similar to HoneyBadgers stories. There are a ton of things I changed because I didn't like it.-

"Fang, why do you want to look through everybody's business?" Luna asked, trailling behind Fang and Dante closely as they walked towards Ahri's home.

Fang sighed, already explaining this to Luna, "Because we can," he responds with, arriving at the building where most champions lived. The door they stopped at was labeled A9, which was where Dante and Ahri both lived. Fang thought for a moment, before turning to Dante and asking something he knew the answer for, "So, Dante. Why do you live with Ahri, again?" He asked, a grin on his face.

Dante blushed for a moment, and look of anger flashing across his face, "Because nobody else can resist her charm, besides Thresh and Shen," he replied with, annoyed with the question, and knowing the followup question.

"Why can you resist her?" Fang asked again, looking at Luna, who was already giggling slightly.

"Because I'm gay. Now let's go through everybody's personal files before I make you all go home," Dante explained, opening the door in front of them.

Inside, Ahri was listening to music played by Sona on a radio. The sound was old, because it was recorded when Piltover just released the recording device. Also, she illegally recorded it during a concert, so the quality isn't that good. She was laying on her bed, her legs crossed at the end of the bed. She opened her eyes, and threw a small wave towards Luna and Dante, but winked at Fang.

"Oh.. Er, hey Ahri," Fang said, nervous with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Dante was trying to hold in a laugh, and Luna was oblivious to the entire situation.

"Oh... Hello Fang, how are you today?" Ahri spoke calmly, knowing what effects she had on Rengar's son.

"Er, nothing. We just got some papers, and we were going to look through it," he said meekly, trying not to look at the fox in the eyes.

"Sounds like something you shouldn't be doing. Don't worry, this can be our little secret," she said, even thought it would technically be Luna's. Dante's, Ahri's, and Fang's little secret.

Fang couldn't find any words to reply with, and just laughed awkwardly. Dante sighed, and pulled Fang towards the sitting room.

"Fang, stop being such a awkward cat. She's going to do that every time you walk in, think of something to throw her off with. Bit your lip at her or something, she'll just giggle at you and smile," Dante said, disappointed with his feline friend.

"It's not my fault that she's intimidating. You wouldn't understand," Fang replied with.

"Why wouldn't he understand it?" Luna asked. Fang and Dante looked at her, with Fang grinning.

"Anyways," Dante said, sitting down on the couch, "Let's start going through people's business and make fun of them," he continued, Fang sitting beside him. Luna, being the odd duck of the group, decided to sit on the ground, explaining that it was more comfortable than the couch.

Fang looked at Luna, not having a proper response for that.

Dante coughed, trying to get their attention, "This file is... Farnsley. He's dead. Can we still make jokes about his name?" Dante asked, looking at Fang for an answer.

"Anything's fair game when it's on a piece of paper," Fang shrugged, "Though his name is hilarious. Ralston. Ralston Farnsley. His parents must have hated him," Fang laughed, pulling out another file from the stack, reading it aloud, "Badger." He said, looking at Dante.

"Badger? There is a file for a badger?" Dante asked, looking at Luna for a quick response. Luna, however, was busy in her own personal world.

"No, he's a real person, but they have his file labeled as just Badger. Who the hell hates their kid so much that they name their kid badger?" Fang said, confused.

Dante sighs, and snatches the file from his paws, snickering at the beast as he did so, "Give me the file, kitty," he said, opening the file, "Told you. He has a name. Though, it's Jay, which isn't much better," he said, throwing the file onto the ground beside him.

Fang coughed, and pulled out the next file, which belonged to Ezreal, "Hey, I found Ezreal's file, I wonder if it's true about his relationship with Taric," the beast-man said, flipping open the file.

Luna, after flipping through Ralston and Jay's file, spoke up, "He got married to Caitlyn, if I remember correctly. So there's still no boy toy for Dante to play with," she said, laughing with Fang.

"Luna, I like you better when you're talking about the moon," Dante said, annoyed by the comment.

The girl simply giggle with Fang, before throwing Jay's file onto the ground.

Fang scanned through the file, and pulls out a specific paper, "Hey, this paper says that there is an artifact that he found in Kumungu Jungle. He couldn't get it for some reason," Fang said, para-phrasing the entire document.

Luna stuck her head up again, "We should go find it!" she announced, standing up.

"For once, Luna has a point. We all have nothing to do, and our guardians would be fine with it. Ahri doesn't care whatever I do, as long as I don't bring anybody home when she has an acquaintance over. Rengar would be wetting himself in excitement at the thought of his only child going on an adventure to his homeland. I don't even think Diana knows that Luna isn't at home," Dante explained.

Luna and Fang both thought for a moment, before Fang agreed, "Sounds fun, I'll tag along. I'll head home and tell my dad what I'm doing," he said, getting up.

Luna and Dante continued to talk about the adventure while Fang was leaving. On his way out, he got stopped by Ahri again.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Ahri asked, curling her legs in on her bed.

"Gotta head home," Fang said, keeping eye contact with Ahri.

"Couldn't you stay for just a little bit?" The fox pleaded, patting beside her on the bed.

Fang tried to keep his steady and masculine display up, but failed. He shook his head quickly and left immediately, which resulted with a burst of laughter from the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Idiot..." Ahri said, before returning to her music.

-Next Morning-

Dante woke up in his own bed, wearing sweatpants and the same white tee shirt he wore the previous night. He scanned his surroundings, like he does every morning. Ahri was sleeping on her bed, her tails lashing out at the air as if she was dreaming. Her radio turned off on it's own, and files were thrown across the room from last nights event. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Luna was asleep on the couch.

Dante slid off of his bed, walking over to the girl. He grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing her against the backside of the couch, trying to awaken her, "Luna, wake up," he said, still tired.

Luna's eyes opened up immediately, "I'm awake, I was just resting my eyes. Sunrise is in 27 minutes and I plan on saying my prayers before the sun stains the skies with it's disgustingness," the girl announced, the crescent symbol on her forehead lighting up.

Dante blinked a couple times at her, "What?" He asked.

"My Mother and I say a prayer every day at sunrise to tell the Moon how much we love him," Luna explained, as if this was an ordinary event in everybody's morning routine.

Dante sighs, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Anyways, care to explain why you're sleeping in here?"

Luna sits up, looking at Dante. The blanket fell off from her body, revealing her in the cloths she wore the previous night, "Well, you said you were going to go to sleep and told me good night, but I didn't know if you wanted me to stay or not, so I just went to sleep on the couch," Luna answered, once more talking like this was something everybody did.

"If you weren't so buttfuck insane I would be mad at you," Dante said, turning around to change his cloth, "Go home and tell your mom your plans, I'll be by later to pick you and Fang up," he said, looking for a clean set of cloths.

"Okay," Luna said, walking out of the small dormitory. She left her shoes behind, and Dante decided just to bring them back if she didn't come back for them.

On the other side of the room, the lump of tails and blankets began to stir, signaling that Ahri is waking up, "Good morning Dante, how did you sleep?" She asked, as if she has been waiting for him to wake up.

"Eh, I slept fine. Me and some friends are going on an adventure to Kumungu, can I go?" Dante asked.

"Bring me back some Arselic Root, and you can go," Ahri responded with, using her tails to lift the blanket off her body. She sat up, looking at him. She wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing her two plump breasts. Dante continued to look her in the eyes.

"That still doesn't work, Ahri," he said, pulling his pants on.

"One day it will, trust me! It's never failed!" Ahri exclaimed, her breasts bouncing as she got up to get dressed, "Why did you choose to like dick, anyways! It's ruining my plan," she said, sadness in her voice.

"I didn't choose to be gay, and what the hell kind of plan are you talking about?" Dante yelled from the other room, picking up the trash that the group made last night.

"My plan to lay every man in this Institute! You're ruining it!" She yelled back.

"What about Thresh and Shen? Neither of them wanted you either," he returned with.

"They don't count. Shen doesn't believe in having fun or something, and Thresh will only play along if he can bring his chains and take my soul. Him, take _my_ soul! That's my job!" Ahri yelled, as if gossiping with a friend.

"Whatever, the answer will always be no," he responded with, opening the door to leave.

"Damnit, Dante! One day!" Ahri kept yelling, as if she was an evil villian who's plan to take over the world was just foiled.

Dante sighed, and left the apartment. He looked around. The sun was just rising, and he knew the way to Rengar's home. He knew that Rengar didn't like Dante at all, and he always get in and argument with the man beast. He shrugged. Most of the arguments were because of stupid shit, and they never got too violent. He set off for Rengar's home to get Fang, with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

-moar notes from me. I've actually had this chapter planned out for a while, and I had a lot of ideas about how Rengar would act to Dante. Most of them were trash, and I just decided with this. Enjoy!-

As Dante set off towards Fang's home, he noticed something. The Institute was awfully quiet, even for such an early morning. The area where most of the champions lived was shaped like a diamond, with houses sprinkled across the center, and a road surrounding them. Most of the champions lived in an apartment complex that created the diamond shape of the entirety. That's where Dante and Ahri lived. Luna and Diana lived in another apartment building, all the way on the other side of the diamond. Rengar and Vi, however, had a home in the center area. Their home wasn't too big, but not really small either. Vi and Fang usually kept care of the front yard, but Rengar had a habit of bringing home prey and just making a mess.

The boy turned left from his home, knowing the way to his friends home. He was slightly excited to see Rengar, as it's been a few weeks before they've gotten to talk to each other. Rengar knew that Dante was a homosexual, and he did not find that good at all. Dante usually brushed this off, as he never got too aggressive.

Minutes passed, and he found himself in front of a medium sized home. It was two stories tall, looking like an average home. He stood at the end of the sidewalk, wondering if he should go knock on the door or simply wait for Fang to be ready. He shrugged, deciding that if Rengar was ready to have a hissy-fit, then it would have to happen now. The human walked up the path to the door, knocking at the door three times.

Nobody answered. A few moments later, Dante knocked again. This time, he heard voice in the house.

The voice he heard belong to Vi, because it was a female voice. He couldn't recognize what she was saying, but he thought he heard her telling Rengar to answer the door.

Still, nobody came to the door.

This is when Vi reached her limit. Dante heard the Enforcer start to yell at Rengar, now annoyed, "Answer the god damn door!"

Dante stood outside the house, laughing. He leaned against the doorway, still laughing when Rengar opened the door.

Rengar didn't look too happy to see Dante laughing at him, "Get inside. Fang is upstairs getting ready, we're going to have a little chat," the beast explained, motioning him to sit down on the couch.

Vi waved at Dante, and left the living room. Rengar sat down in an adjacent chair across from Dante, and made sure to have his daggers visible on the coffee table.

"Now, I know that you want to take my son and Diana's freakshow of a child to the Kumungu, is this correct?" Rengar asked, trying his hardest to be peaceful, under Vi's strict order.

"Yes, sir," Dante replied. Even though he loved to poke fun at the cat man, he still had to show respect to a Champion, and his elders, "We're looking for a lost temple, where an ancient relic is said to be hidden. We plan to retrieve it," Dante said, keeping a steady eye contact with Rengar.

Rengar nodded, and leaned in closer to Dante. Dante followed his actions, leaning closer as well.

"Now listen here you little faggot," Rengar stated, his tone of voice changing drastically when Vi went upstairs, "Everybody knows that you're a disgusting piece of trash, and I promise you this. If you do ANYTHING to my son while he is with you, I will make sure that you wake up with your head on a stake. Do you understand?" Rengar commanded, grabbing at his dagger, rubbing deer blood off of it, rubbing it on the fur of his leg.

Dante sat wide eyed, staring at Rengar. He's never been this violent to him before, and he doesn't know exactly what to say back.

"I said, do you understand me?" Rengar asked again, his voice lowering to a growl.

Dante looked at Rengar, keeping his steady eye contact with the beast, "I understand, sir. But can I ask you something?" Dante asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"What?" Rengar spat out, making the word sound as toxic as possible.

"You come from a tribe in the Kumungu Jungle, correct?" Dante asked.

"No. I was raised by a human. My parents are dead," he replied with.

Dante didn't know that, and shrugged, "Okay, but the rest of your race is a tribal race, correct? With alpha's, beta's, and all that complicated stuff?"

Rengar was getting annoyed with the human, but nodded.

"So that means that, like most animals, your race used homosexual acts to show dominance against one another?" Dante said, a smile forming on his face.

Rengar stabbed his dagger into the couch he was sitting in, clearly not finding the humor in Dante's statement.

Dante stood up quickly, and ran towards the doorward, just narrowly missing Rengar's dagger, which was throw at the doorway.

Closing the door behind him, Dante began to walk back to the sidewalk, now remember than he came her to get Fang, but only succeeded in making Rengar hate him even more.

Which, is still worth it in Dante's eyes.

He stood on the sidewalk, peeking up at Fang's window to see if he could spy on him. He saw shadows move around the curtain, but couldn't identify a real shape. He shrugged, and began to walk towards Diana's home.

Walking down the sidewalk, he began to hum to himself a small tune. It was a long walk to Diana's house, and he used to have Riven to talk to when he was a few years younger, and Riven was still homeless. However, Riven recently got a home in Ionia and moved out of the Institute.

He missed the Exile. She was a friendly person most of the time, even if she was gloomy. She would always be up for a chat, and tried to stay away from Noxian topics. Of course, Fang found it interesting when she talked about her time in the Noxian Army, but it was known to everybody that she gets emotional very quickly.

He saw the apartments in front of him, knowing that this is where Diana and Luna both live. He walked up the sidewalk, and knocked at the door. Strangely enough, the door was the only strange thing about the exterior of the house, because it was a lot taller and thinner than most other doors. Nobody noticed it much, except for Fang, who was more heavily built than Luna and Dante. Fang always had to turn sideway to get inside, but it didn't usually bother him too much.

The human knocked at the door, hoping for a different response than his time with Rengar. He heard footsteps run down a set of stairs, and quickly snap at the door.

Luna stood in the doorway, wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, similar to the atire she had the previous night, "Oh, hey," she said, looking at the boy awkardly.

Dante stared back at Luna, and spoke after a minute of silence, "Can I come inside" He asked.

Luna looked at him, and nodded. She moved out of the way, and the boy walked inside. The inside of Luna's home looked a lot different than Rengar's. Curtains covered all the windows, blocking out any possible sunlight from getting inside. They lived in mostly darkness, illuminating themselves with candles whenever needed. They never switched to electricity, even though it's free and given to them by the Institute.

The girl motioned towards the stairs, "Here, come to my room," Luna said, grabbing the boy by the hand and almost dragging him upstairs, "I just need to pack a few more things."

Dante shrugged, letting Luna pull him forward. He's never been in Luna's room, and was curious about how weird it would look.

Dante was not prepared at all.

Luna's room was small, and incredibly short. Luna stood about a foot below the ceiling, and she wasn't that tall in the first place. Her room was an organized mess. She had multiple models of the moon hanging from her ceiling, and her window, much like the other, were covered in curtains. On her bed was her backpack, and a pile of different items that she might (but probably won't) need on the trip. Luna motioned for the boy to sit on the bed while she began packing.

Dante finally asked her the question he's been waiting to ask, "Luna, how much longer do you have to pack?"

Luna looked up from her backpack, and shrugged, "Maybe twenty minutes," she responded. Everybody who has ever known Luna knows that twenty minutes is actually an hour or so. Dante groaned, and fell back on the bed, looking up at the different models.

"What's wrong? Are you curious about what the different craters on the moon is called?" Luna asked.

The boy's face turned to shock, and he tried to deny it, but was quickly cut off when Luna grabbed a model and began to point out every single crevice.

Fang was in his room, pretending that he was still getting ready. He didn't want to bring a backpack, but knew that Luna would. The beast man threw his cloths on his bed, waiting for Luna and Dante to pick him up. He thought he heard the human downstairs, but he also heard yelling from his father.

Fang got up, and left his room, walking down the stairs to the living room. He saw his dad sitting on his couch, and also saw one of his daggers lodged in the front door.

"Hey, dad?" Fang asked, pulling the dagger from the door, "Where did Dante go?"

"He decided to leave without you," Rengar replied. Fang didn't want to argue with his dad at all, knowing that he was lying and probably scared his friend away.

Fang knew that his friend would come back eventually, most likely bringing Luna with him.

Before he turned to go back to his room, Fang heard a knock at the door behind him. He put the dagger on the coffee table, and opened the door. Ahri stood on the other side, holding a little blue box.

"Hello, Fang. You left this at my home yesterday," she said, handing him the box.

Fang had absolutely no clue what the box was, and denied that it was his.

Ahri's insisted that it was his, and placed the box in Fang's hand, cupping his claws around the box, and turned around.

Fang sighed, waving goodbye to Ahri, and closing the door. Ahri was a freak sometimes.

Meanwhile, Luna and Dante were on their way to Fang's home, but with a different idea in hand.

They walked down the road, discussing their plans. Luna was still confused as to what she was supposed to do, and tried to recite her job, "Okay, so I walk inside, say hello to the big cat on the couch, and go kidnap Fang, right?"

Dante shrugged, "Something along those lines," he said, stopping in front of Rengar's home again. He shoved Luna forward, and she instantly ran to the door.

The girl knocked at the door, making sure to knock three times very quickly. It wasn't part of her plan, she just likes the number three. When nobody answered, she knocked three times again, this time getting agitated

Still nobody came to the door.

Luna had a better idea. She considers herself on the good side of Rengar, and decides that she can simply walk inside.

Luna opens the door, knowing it was unlocked. She looked around the living room, and spotted Rengar sitting on the couch, half asleep. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she quietly crept up the stairs to Fang's room.

Fang heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, thinking it was his friend finally coming back to get him. He walked over to the door, opening it.

Luna stood on the other side of the door, holding her oversized backpack in her arms.

"Oh, hey there Luna. 'Sup?" Fang asked, not mentioning to her that she's holding her backpack wrong.

"Nothing. I was told to kidnap you," Luna said, reaching into her backpack.

Fang chuckled at the girl for a moment, "Heh, so it's time to get going? Here, let me throw some stuff in your backpack.

Luna, after a moment of searching through her backpack, pulled out a brown sack. She held it towards Fang, a black expression on her face.

"Why the bag?" Fang asked, grabbing the blue box and clothing.

"We're kidnaping you," Luna replied.

"I think Dante wanted you to just tell me it's time to go," Fang said, grabbing the bag from the girl's hand. He threw the bad on his bed, and put his things in Luna's bag.

Luna reached for the blue box, curious about what's inside of it, "Fang, what's in this box?" She asked, lifting up the top.

Fang shrugged, "Don't ask me. Ahri came by earlier today and gave it to me..." Fang said, realizing what the contents could actually be.

Luna's face lit up in an instant, "Why are her breasts so big? Is she pregnant?" Luna asked, looking up to Fang for an answer.

Fang snatched the box from her hands, and pulled out the three smutty pictures of Ahri. The man flipped through all of them, and put them back in the box, throwing the pictures on his bed, "I'll have to take these back to Ahri later," he explained.

Fang did not plan on taking these back to Ahri later.

Luna nodded, but returned to her original question, "Why are her breasts so big?"

Fang sighed, pulling Luna out of his room, "Some women just have big tits, Luna," Fang said, pulling her down the stairs.

Luna nodded, and followed behind Fang. They both hit the bottom of the stairs, with Luna standing too close to Fang.

"Luna, remember the rule I told you?" Fang asked, whispering so he doesn't wake his father up.

"What rule?" Luna asked.

"If you can feel my tail slapping your thighs, you're too close to me," Fang explained. Luna nodded, and stepped backwards a foot.

Fang opened the door quietly, and motioned for Luna to go outside first. Luna did as she was told, and closed the door behind her.

Fang growled in annoyance, and opened the door again leaving.

The three of them grouped up in a huddle at the sidewalk, and began to talk.

"Ready to go?" Dante asked, looking at Fang and Luna.

"Yup! I got my backpack and Fang put his pornography away," Luna announced.

"Luna, I'd like it if you kept that quiet," Fang whispered, blushing.

"What? I thought Dante should know that you have nude pictures of his roommate?" Luna asked, honestly believing in what she said.

"Look, I don't care. Ahri's a slut and Esmerelda will find them eventually, let's just get going," Dante said. Esmerelda was Fang's girlfriend, who was also human. This often became the butt of a joke, with Dante talking about how bestiality is wrong. Fang never found the joke funny.

"Okay, to Kumungu!" Fang roared.

After a moment of silence, Luna finally broke it, "How do we get to Kumungu?"

"Fuck," Fang growled.


End file.
